<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The School Series by BlueSakura007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542798">The School Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSakura007/pseuds/BlueSakura007'>BlueSakura007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers, Senki Zesshou Symphogear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, F/F, F/M, High School, School, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSakura007/pseuds/BlueSakura007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At Waterdale Secondary School in the Midlands of England, James Isaacs is an I.T teacher and the leader of Class 6D, a ragtag gang of young adult teenagers who live pretty frivolous lives at school under James’ rule. Follow Class 6D and their loyal teacher as their various misadventures range from a Romeo and Juliet play to a madcap European trip, and as romantic relationships gradually begin to blossom amongst them. </p><p>Also, yes I am royally awful at coming up with a proper title for this.~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akatsuki Kirika/Tsukuyomi Shirabe, Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), England (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s), Germany (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s), Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki, Prussia (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. S1 E1: Sports Day [Part 1/3]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his office one Wednesday afternoon at the local high school, Martin Keates, one of the deputy headteachers and also a science teacher (as all teachers, including the deputy heads, taught something except for the headmaster) suddenly noticed that his mobile phone was starting to ring, playing his chosen ringtone which was a male version of Applause by Lady Gaga.<br/>
About fifteen seconds in, Martin, who was sat in his office chair and had just been typing reports and emails on his laptop, picked up his phone from a few inches away on the desk and answered it promptly. There was no caller ID for whoever it was, as the screen was currently saying, 'Unknown Number'. </p><p>"Hello? Mr. Keates, this is Chris Tarrant from Who Wants to Be a Millionaire." Came the male British voice on the other end of the line, but it was actually just Arthur Kirkland, a student in the class lead by one of the I.T teachers, James Isaacs. In the place where Arthur was calling from on his own phone, the rest of his class and his teacher, who had organised this prank call, were with him and all of them were trying not to snicker too loudly and give it away. Every so often they liked to prank Keates because of his infamous hostile nature and being what Arthur and Jenny Integra described as a 'git'. "We've got your friend here."<br/>
"An elementary mistake, rookie. I only have one friend and he's in the same building as me right now." The slim American replied coldly, starting to detect that it was indeed just a prank.<br/>
"My million pound question is:" Mr. Isaacs said on the other end of the phone line, going ahead with the main part of the prank because of how well he and the class could predict the science teacher's behaviour. "Is Martin Keates; A) Living proof of the recent advances in robotics, B) The Master from Doctor Who..."<br/>
As he said these as if he was actually hosting a game show, the scientist had now left his office, still holding his phone to his ear, and making his way towards their classroom. </p><p>"C) Shokudaikiri's twin brother..." James continued, and then it was at that moment when Martin flung the classroom door open, expecting to find the class and their teacher there on the phone to him, but, to his surprise, the classroom was completely uninhabited, and the I.T class computers sat unattended in two opposite lines. And now that he'd opened the door and sprung the trap, a huge bucket full of PVA glue tipped upside down, pouring its contents all over his shoulders and head, and just when he'd thought the situation couldn't get any more embarrassing, he suddenly found tons and tons feathers being blown onto him by a whirring fan a few feet away on the desk, sticking onto him because of the glue.<br/>
"...Or D) A very angry chicken!" The other teacher finished the final line of the prank call, hanging up before him and all of his students, currently hid out behind the stage curtain in the empty assembly hall, burst out into loud laughter.<br/>
At the same time, Keates, meanwhile, slowly took the phone away from his ear as his mouth twisted into a scowl and his right eye started twitching in immense anger and embarrassment. And the fact that his close friend and fellow deputy head, Jason Peugot, had appeared right behind him and also started laughing at the scene, causing him to turn around and shoot him a deadly glare, as in the mother of all glares, didn't help.</p><p> </p><p>Much later, a fair few hours had passed until it was now just after lunchtime. The final class before the end of the day, and in that time, another teacher at the school, Charles Tucker III, more commonly referred to as Trip by a fair few members of the faculty and the students, had managed to get some photos of Keates with the glue and feathers all over him and had put one of them up in the staff room with a caption underneath saying: 'Hello, my name's Martin. And I'm a Kentucky-fried chicken.' To which the science teacher himself spent the entire rest of the day sulking and some of the staff, even including his buddy Peugot, couldn't help but giggle at the captioned photo.<br/>
Anyway, right now Mr. Isaacs had just walked in to his classroom where the students of his class sat patiently waiting for him at their computer desks.</p><p>"Alright then, as we all know, next Friday is the school's annual sports day, so this year, I've once again calculated your strengths to find out which sport to delegate you all to and I've made a list of it." James told his students, sitting himself down in his office chair in front of them and pulling out a piece of lined paper which he began to read out, "Kiku, Feliciano and Gilbert: relay race, Elise: egg and spoon race, Ludwig: 800 meters, Tsubasa: the long jump. Hibiki and Miku: wheelbarrow race, Feliks: sack race..."<br/>
"If I'm gonna wear a sack in public, can I please customise it, sir?" Feliks Łukasiewics himself put his hand up and asked.<br/>
"Fine by me." Isaacs nodded in reply. "Arthur and Sandra: 3-legged race, Ver: 100 meter dash..."<br/>
He called John Vercingetorix simply 'Ver' like everyone else did because of how long his surname was, so it was simply for short.<br/>
"Ivan: javelin throw, Matthew: the hurdles, and the rest of you will be doing the things as a team such as dodgeball and the like."<br/>
"Sir, I just had a totally awesome idea!" Gilbert Beilschmidt spoke up, also raising his hand.<br/>
"Fire away."<br/>
"How about Matthew use this opportunity to beat Carol Dienheim at the hurdles! Because I heard she's doing it this year for her class!"<br/>
"Yeah dude! This could be your chance to finally get back at her in front of the whole school!" Agreed Alfred Jones, turning to the Canadian sat next to him. Because Carol Malus Dienheim was well known at the school for having a cold and hostile personality similar to Keates, even sometimes making cruel pranks on Matthew Williams, Hibiki Tachibana and Ver in particular. </p><p>"I don't know. I'm not even that good at running..." The spectacled blonde looked down at his young pet polar bear, Mr. Kumajiro, who was currently sound asleep in his lap while being cuddled. On a couple of the days of the week, he sometimes snuck Kumajiro, known sometimes as Kuma for short, into school because of how close their relationship was. Him and his trusty polar bear were basically best friends.<br/>
"Everyone loves an underdog, Matt! And imagine how much your popularity will rise when you beat her at these hurdles!" Reasoned Alessandra "Sandra" Kohnka.<br/>
This was what caught his attention even just a little bit, as, ever since their first years at the school, he'd had a crush on her because of her beauty and her kindness to him. Although he knew that she was currently in a relationship with Arthur, and Francis and Alfred also had crushes in her for a long while as well, he still liked her a tiny bit in that way as well as them being good friends.<br/>
"I... I still don't know... but... I might consider it..." He looked across to her, letting his mouth curl up a couple of degrees as a smile in thanks.<br/>
"I've just had a bueno idea too!" Antonio Carriedo suddenly said afterwards, addressing his teacher. "As well as Matthew getting back at Carol, you could also take the chance to beat Keates at the teacher race for the first time! This is the year to stick it to him!"<br/>
"That's actually not a bad plan!" Nodded Isaacs, although his approval slowly died down after a moment. "But there's just one problem with that. After our prank on him earlier, I found out in the staff room about an hour ago that he's banned me from competing in the teacher race because of it."</p><p>"We could get one of the girls to flirt with him so that we can persuade him to let you compete?" Suggested Francis Bonnefoy. "After all, this class's female population is a mass of very beautiful darlings indeed..." He twirled his silky blonde locks around his index finger and reached for the rose in his blazer pocket, eyeing Sandra in particular. Arthur noticed this and gave the Frenchman a glare to say, 'bloody well take your eyes off my girlfriend RIGHT NOW'. It was almost like they were communicating telepathically.<br/>
"Who's gonna flirt with him then?" Said Eleanor Héderváry, sat next to her sister Elizabeta, who was, on the other side, in the adjacent seat to her own boyfriend, Roderich Edelstein. It had only been about a week since Ivan Braginski, sat next to Eleanor on her other side, has confessed his feelings for her and now they were in a relationship too. Both she and Elizabeta were of Hungarian descent, but the latter had inherited more of the Hungarian blood while her younger sister was more English.<br/>
Getting back to the main point, only a few moments after Ells asked this, James and almost all of his students turned to look at Jenny.</p><p>Noticing all the attention on her, she looked up from her sketch pad, holding her pencil as if she were in a paused video. "I kinda lost track of the conversation..." She said in almost just a murmur.<br/>
"The only way we're going to effectively convince Keates to allow me to compete in the teacher race, because he's organising it for sports day, is for one of the girls in this class to flirt with him." Mr. Isaacs explained.<br/>
"No way, not doing it." She quickly shook her head, realising what he meant by them all looking at her. "'Cause I mean why me specifically?"<br/>
"You've watched a lot of romance anime! You know how to sparkle like an anime character and woo him over properly! This could be the only way to get him to let me compete and finally beat him in the teacher race at long last." He answered.<br/>
"Please, sir, we would have to try literally every other option before I'd resort to flirting with Keates..." She grimaced in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi sir..." A few minutes later, however, she purred this to the brown-haired American as she leaned alluringly in the doorway to his office, to which he looked up from his laptop and stared straight at her. "You're handsome, you know that? You are sparkling with your intense level of gorgeousness..." She tried not to let the gaze of his hazel orbs, which made her feel as if he was reading her soul, get to her and continued with her objective, which she'd eventually agreed to because it meant that her teacher could stick it to him at sports day if she was successful. "How do you get that radiant glow to your skin?"<br/>
"Mostly because of me needing to go into the school's showers and wash off all the glue and feathers that you and your class dumped on me with that little stunt you all pulled off earlier." His facial expression was only narrowly teetering on the verge between a simple, emotionless stare and a cold glare.<br/>
"Oh yeah. But you don't mind that really, do you? It was just a bit of fun, you know. Everyone gets pranked on every now and then..." She sat down on the corner of his desk table, putting one leg over the other. "Were your parents thieves? Because they stole the stars and put them in your eyes..."<br/>
"I haven't got time for this, Integra." He told her simply in an icy tone.<br/>
"Come on, Martin. Don't be like that..." She said softly, putting on a flirty-looking smile and caressing his chin with the back of her index finger, worried that if she said something wrong he'd suddenly bite it, like a cat; unpredictable and can be aggressive when it wants to be. "I hear you've banned Mr. Isaacs from competing in the teacher race. Any way we could... reverse that decision?"<br/>
"No. My decision is final." He said firmly.<br/>
"What's the matter, sir? Are you not letting James compete against you because you're scared...?" She leaned in closer to him so that his face was now only four inches away from hers, and also quirked her eyebrows playfully. "It's a shame, really. I prefer handsome men who actually bravely stand up to their opponents instead of chickening out..."<br/>
"I'm not scared at all of anything, especially not of that teacher of yours, honey." His face turned into one of a ruthless, fearsome warrior; the kind you'd usually see in gladiator films. </p><p>"Alright then." After a moment, Jenny shrugged and nodded, still smiling, and began to walk off back out of the office while deliberately going slowly and making clucking chicken noises.<br/>
"Okay, okay, wait a moment." Martin sighed loudly in annoyance and defeat. This made her cheer inside her head as it seemed he had taken the bait, so she swiftly turned on her heel to face him again. "It seems I've changed my mind." He got up out of his office chair and walked over to her, smiling in a similar flirtatious way. "You can tell Mr. Isaacs that I'll let him compete in the sports day teacher race after all. You can tell him that when the time for the race comes, he can bring it on." Keates flashed his pearly white teeth in a charming manner and winked, playing along a little bit with her own flirting a minute ago.<br/>
"Thank you, sir." She nodded in response, only letting herself shake from nervousness very subtly, and made her way out of the office and into the corridor back towards her classroom. </p><p>"Sheesh. He's even more scary when he's being nice!" As soon as she was alone in the hallway, she spoke her thoughts out loud involving the encounter, but she was reassured somewhat when she remembered that he'd allowed her teacher to participate in the race next Friday, so she'd accomplished her task. It was rather a lot like how James Bond would flirt with women working for the enemy in order to get them to spill their secrets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. S1 E1: Sports Day [Part 2/3]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that day, a while passed until it was now the next Wednesday; only forty-eight hours before sports day. Inside Mr. Isaacs' classroom, him and a few students, who were Matthew, Alfred, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Ivan, Arthur and Ludwig's older brother Gilbert were doing things to prepare themselves for sports day; Ludwig and Gilbert were lifting some weights they'd borrowed from the school gym, Ivan and Alfred were attempting (with the latter failing) to do some pressups, and Matthew was doing the same as the Russian and the American. Arthur was alson trying to lift some weights, but was struggling a lot more compared to the Beilschmidt brothers.<br/>"I'll never beat Carol at the hurdles!" Said Matthew pessimistically in between his heavy breathing. He laid down on his stomach with his arms and legs spread out because of him being tired from doing the pressups. <br/>"Matt, you've got an olympic record." His teacher, who had put a pull-up pole above the classroom's doorway and was trying to use it, reminded him. <br/>"Yeah, a couple of years ago I was the fastest under-eighteen back in Canada to finish a pancake and maple syrup olympic breakfast. And that's exactly part of the problem, not the solution." He replied. </p><p>"Hey fellas!" Came a masculine voice, containing an American accent, from the hallway as the door was open; it was none other than Sam Campbell, the main deputy head and the headmaster's right hand man. He was one of the friendly teachers like James, so he did sometimes catch the latter and his class playing games and re enacting fictional battles, but he was sworn to secrecy and never told a soul. "What you guys doing?" He enquired, leaning on the wall somewhat while he stood in the classroom's doorway. <br/>"Getting ready for sports day." Answered James. He then motioned towards the pole he'd horizontally installed above the doorway "Some of us are training, and I've put up this bad boy to help with my pull-ups." <br/>"Cool, cool, most people go outside or to the gym for that, but it's still groovy." Sam joked, with the smile that was hanging on one of the corners of his mouth indicating this.<br/>"Is your class going to be competing in dodgeball on Friday, sir?" Asked Arthur out of curiosity. <br/>"Yeah. Heracles isn't half bad at it so I thought, why not put him on the dodgeball team for sports day?" Sam responded. Heracles Karpusi was one of the pupils in his own class, and this cat-loving 17 year old from Patras was rather good friends with Kiku Honda, who was one of James' students. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask, how did you manage to get Keates to let you compete in the teacher race?" He then addressed Mr. Isaacs. "'Cause we all know once that guy's made up his mind about something there's no changing it!" <br/>"Oh, I basically went to have a talk with him in his office, and after a fair bit of persuasion I suppose he just gave in." The I.T teacher said, keeping to himself the fact that it was Jenny who'd persuaded Martin by flirting with him, but James wasn't really lying, because it did happen in the science teacher's office and it did take some persuasion. <br/>"Well, I must say, good job! If you managed to get a guy like him to change his mind, then you definitely deserve a serious pat on the back, my friend." Mr. Campbell kept true to his word, and, with a manly smile, patted the other teacher on the shoulder for accomplishing such a thing. <br/>"Thanks, mate." Said James, exchanging the same expression. "I'll talk to you again later in the staff room." <br/>"See ya buddy!" Sam bade him goodbye, and then continued off down the corridor, vanishing from the sight of the doorway. </p><p>A couple of seconds later, Isaacs looked up at the pole above the door in determination. So far his attempts at doing pull-ups on it had shown themselves to look feeble because of it being so difficult, and he was dead-set on doing more exercise before sports day so as to beat the slim science teacher.    <br/>"It looks like I have got a race to win on Friday..." He said to himself, and then jumped up and tried to do a pull-up on the pole, but as soon as there was any weight put on it fell down from where it had been positioned, resulting in James falling back onto the floor. It was rather like a cartoon-y sort of fall. <br/>The 6 pupils currently in the room all turned to look at him, laid out on the floor like this. <br/>"Are you okay, sir?" Asked Ludwig in concern. <br/>"I think I've broken my coccyx..." Their teacher groaned in reply.</p><p> </p><p>Wednesday drew to a close and Thursday promptly came and went in succession, quickly followed by sports day itself; it was only a month and a half after the Summer, so the school's field was still dry, and this was why sports day was always held around this time of the year. Hundreds of the students, some from Isaacs' class and the remainder being from the others, were on this field, participating in their activites they'd been assigned to. The javelin throw, the 100 metre dash, the hurdles, everything was out there. <br/>"You sure you're alright with doing this, mate? You can do something different if you want." Said Mr. Isaacs on the day, inside the classroom, to Ver, the one who was going to do the 100 metre dash. But he was born with a weak bone structure in his left leg, so it wasn't painful as such, but it caused him to usually fall down whenever he ran. <br/>"I'm perfectly fine with doing this activity sir, I promise! A true hero must never let something as simple as a minor leg problem get in the way of their goal!" Ver exclaimed in reply, and you could almost see the yellow sparkles appearing next to him in his excitement. <br/>"Ah... words to live by, dude..." Alfred sighed in agreement, putting his arm around his best friend in a manly way and smiling.<br/>"Oh honhonhonhon I am ready now!" Francis called out from the door to the storage cupboard that was right behind the classroom, as he was the last one to get changed into his P.E kit so he was the last one to use that little storage room to get changed in. However, as he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, he stepped halfway out, causing a couple of the girls to squeal in startlement and literally everyone in the room to stare with mouths agape as the Frenchman seemed to be well and truly stark naked. </p><p>"Francis! JESUS!" Yelled Isaacs in immense surprise at this, while Basch Zwingli quickly covered his innocent little sister Elise's eyes. "Why have you completely stripped off?!" <br/>"Because I want to fully express myself as we defeat our opponents in the dodgeball match, sir!" The blonde male responded, unfazed by the magnitude of the effect his nakedness had on everyone. At least they were lucky that he'd only come halfway out of the storage cupboard. "I want every inch of my beautiful self to be noticed as our class emerges victorious!" <br/>"There are OTHER ways to express yourself!" Said Elizabeta, simultaneously frozen in place because of shock and also displaying a slightly angry facial expression.<br/>"But what better way is there to additionally express these deep feelings, buried deep within my very soul~?" He directed this at Sandra in particular, holding his hand out in a beckoning gesture and blowing a kiss with his other hand. <br/>"YOU BLOODY FROG!" Arthur shouted as his temper had been provoked by what had just been said. His eyes narrowed to a lethal glare, and as he ran forward to try and throttle Francis, James stepped in the way and tried to push the storage cupboard door shut with one hand while holding the bushy-eyebrowed Briton at bay with the other hand. <br/>"Francis, please just get back in there and put your P.E kit on! I can only stop Arthur from killing you for so long!" He spoke up over the loud sound of Artie yelling obscenities at his currently naked classmate. <br/>"Another typical day in Class 6D..." Yao Wang sighed out with an anime sweat bead appearing on the side of his forehead. <br/>"Hai..." Kiku agreed in the same manner, his own sweat bead appearing while the pair of them, along with the rest of the class, watched their teacher desperately trying to push the storage room door closed and holding Iggy back at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>After this incident, Francis had eventually changed into his P.E kit and the class's activities for sports day went underway. True to his word, Ver tried his very best at the 100 metre dash, making sure to keep the amount of times he fell down to a minimum, and ended up coming in 2nd place out of there being 4 contestants in total - one from each Year 12 class. As you can guess, he was definitely proud of himself. He was yelling for 2 whole minutes afterwards about what an epic hero he was for coming 2nd despite his leg weakness. <br/>As for dodgeball, at first some of Class 6D were worried they were going to fail spectacularly at it, but after a short while of running around like headless chickens, the students competing in it against one of the other Year 12 classes managed to step up their game and defeat the opposing team. </p><p>"On your marks, get set... go!" Later on, one of the teachers yelled and blew their whistle to signal the start of the sack race. <br/>"Hold on, where's Feliks?" Ivan noticed, just as the other contestants started gradually making their way towards the finish line in their sacks, that the member of their class who was selected to compete in this race was missing.<br/>"There he is!" Alfred pointed towards one area of the field right next to the track, and what everyone saw once they'd looked in the direction of where he was pointing made their eyes widen enormously:<br/>Feliks was slowly walking up the race track in a dramatic way, as if he was a fashion model. He appeared to be wearing golden-yellow high heels, a pair of sunglasses and white earrings and he had customised his sack like he'd said the other day; his sack now resembled a dress with a frilly hem and a sash that had the word 'FABULOUS' written on it in marker pen on a big white sticker. There was an object in his left hand, presumably a flag because of him holding a pole and there being some coloured fabric trailing behind it.<br/>"Wow." Was all Jenny could say as she watched him strutting down the track, casually passing the other contestants who were doing the sack race properly. After walking a little further, he held up the object that was in his hand, which turned out to be the Polish flag, and he waved it proudly from side to side. He also swished his hair, and except for a few people who were just staring in amazement at his courage, most of everyone else watching began cheering and applauding before he turned around and made his way back in the other direction in the same dramatic manner. <br/>"I suspect he may be disqualified." Said James to Basch, who was sat next to him as they watched. <br/>"Something tells me you're right there." His Swiss student nodded. <br/>"But what he just did was indeed what he would call 'fabulous'." The I.T teacher added with a smile. </p><p>"Matthew?" This same teacher called out later as he searched around the boys' P.E changing room for the Canadian, but it was after he went round another corner when he found the one he was looking for, sitting on one of the benches with his hands on his knees and his eyes aimed at the floor. "There you are! Come on, it's time for the hurdles." <br/>"I don't wanna do it." Replied the purple-eyed student. "I'll never beat Carol. This was a stupid idea..." He looked back down at the floor in hopelessness while James sat next to him. <br/>"But what about the olympic breakfast you completed? We talked about it on Wednesday." The older male reminded him.<br/>"Forget the breakfast, James!" <br/>"Look, Matt," He put his hand on his shoulder in reassurance, prompting his pupil to look up at him. "When you hit a barrier, you don't stop - you power on straight through it. That's how you're gonna beat Carol!" His voice then lowered to a whisper for his next sentence to make sure no one could overhear him if anyone happened to be nearby, "Well, and also by making sure that you run in lane 3." <br/>"I don't know, I'm still unsure..." Said Matthew.<br/>"Just trust me, alright?" Said Isaacs calmly. "Go in lane 3, shut your eyes, and run like the time you found out a couple of weeks ago that the canteen was serving pancakes with maple syrup." <br/>"Uh... um..." For the next few seconds, he looked back down at the ground in contemplation, eventually giving in and nodding his head. "Okay then. I'll do it." </p><p>James gave him a pat on the back in response to this, before Matt got up from the bench and made his way over to his locker, but upon opening it, he was quite surprised to see a piece of paper that appeared to be a written note in there for him. He picked it up in wonder and saw that it said,</p><p>To Matthew,<br/>Good luck.</p><p>CMD</p><p> </p><p>It was signed with the initials of Carol Malus Dienheim herself. <br/>However, what caught the attention of both Mattie and James was that there seemed to be a paint grenade inside the locker, too, with the pin pulled out. It looked like there was a string with one end holding up the pin and the other end attached to the locker door; this paint grenade (a trap clearly set by Carol herself) must have just had its pin pulled out a couple of seconds ago when the locker door was opened. <br/>"Get down!" Yelled Isaacs, while his student yelped in surprise with his eyes widened, and the former managed to duck down in time to dodge any of the paint from the grenade, but the latter wasn't quick enough. A split second later, James heard a sound like something was exploding, and his eyes were suddenly met with the sight of a Matthew-shaped outline of blue paint on the wall next to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>